Tales of Young Love
by YaoiKittenLover
Summary: Lloyd loves Emil, and is finally ready to tell him, but when a mysterious magic user named Fakira attacks Flanoir, Lloyd and Emil must do whatever it takes to defeat her. YAOI, BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Kitty here! So lately i've been trying to post stories (and it hasn't been working out very well) so I decided to give it one more try. This is a story on my FAVORITE Game, so I hope it comes out ok. BTW This is a Yaoi story (boyxboy) don't like, don't read. Just don't flame! XD Enjoy~~**

Chapter1: **The beginning**

Lloyd Irving brush his brown bangs out of his eyes as he looked around his surroundings.  
The small colorful globs he had just been fighting lay dead at his feet. He quickly sheathed his 2 rapiers before turning around and heading towards Flanoir.

Lately Lloyd had been leaving his group to go fight monsters on his own. It wasn't because he was trying to level up higher so defeating Boss's wouldn't be so hard; no, it was because he had to stay away from Emil Castigner. Lloyd had joined his friends and the two new people: Marta and Emil, to help them defeat a man named Richter.

The group had been staying at the small inn to relax before they headed out to the Ganungagap, but Lloyd continued to keep his distance. The reason why, is because Lloyd had a crush on Emil.

Lloyd cursed himself for these desires, but he couldn't help himself. The boy's shaggy blonde hair, the bright green eyes, and those small lips; were too much for Lloyd to handle. He feared that if he stayed in the same room as Emil, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from embracing the boy and kissing him on those wonderful pouty lips.

Lloyd cursed under his breath as he entered Flanoir. _Why must I have these feelings? Not only would Emil not like me back... But Marta would kill me._ Lloyd grimaced at remembering when a very attractive girl had come up to say hello to Emil. Marta had threw a fit and ended up socking the girl in the face.

Lloyd did NOT want that to happen to him.

Lloyd eventually opened the door leading inside the inn. The boy at the Desk nodded and said,  
"Welcome Sir." Which Lloyd ignored, pulling his belt off with the 2 swords and putting them against the couch in the Lobby.

He sat down and rested his feet on the small coffee table.  
"Hello Lloyd." Said a small familiar voice. Lloyd crained his neck til he saw Colette standing behind him, smiling.  
"Hey Colette." Colette sat down next to him, her smile gone. "Is something bothering you?" She asked.  
"Lately youve been acting strange and keeping your distance from everyone."  
Lloyd sighed and looked away. "It is nothing Colette, i've just had alot of stuff on my mind.  
Colette grabbed one of his hands and frowned at him slightly til he looked at her. "It is about Emil isn't it?"  
Lloyd blushed as he pulled his hand out of hers and looked away again. "N-no it isn't!" He said, flustered.  
Colette smiled. "I knew it. Lloyd, you like Emil dont you?"

Lloyd continued to keep his head turned away from her before sighing and nodding.

Before he knew what had happened, Colette had hugged him, squealing.  
"Um... Colette?" He asked. Colette looked at him and squealed again. "So...CUTE!" She exclaimed.  
Lloyd just stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Colette let go of him before giggling.

"I knew you liked him for a while now. I think it's adorable." Lloyd was shocked. "H-how did you know?"  
Colette smiled. "The way you always look at him. That is before you make some weird excuse and run out the door."

Lloyd looked down, blushing. "Oh... I see. Well I guess you know. Just don't tell anyone" Colette just giggled.  
"I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
Lloyd smiled at her and got up. "Well.. i-i'm gonna go.. er.. talk with with Zelos!" He became flustered as he hastily grabbed his swords and strapped them back on his waist. Before he could even open the door, Colette's voice stopped him. "Lloyd.." Lloyd looked back at her, as she smiled and said, "Go get him Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled and nodded, heading out the door.

**Hey everyone. So how was the first chapter? I'm hoping to keep this one up instead of deleting it like I have with my other stories. hahaha. Anyway I hope you will Review and say how it was. pleeeaaseee -puppy eyes-**  
**I really want to know if I did good with this story. anyway there will be more chapters to come. Stay tune.**  
**~nya**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH... MA...GAWD.I Can NOT believe there are no LloydxEmil fanfics besides this one! There aren't even any pics of those 2 together! -faints- so sad. There are alot of LloydxZelos ones.. I should do one of those next -.- Anyway I shall continue this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: **Finding Love.**

Lloyd wandered Flanoir endlessly, thinking hard.  
_What do I do when I see him? What do I say? Should I make a move? What if he rejects me?_ These questions continued to swarm around his head as he walked past a gift shop. A young girl ran out of the shop holding a bag. She was giggling happily as she ran blindingly forward, not seeing Lloyd.

Lloyd turned and tried to stop her, but it was too late. With a squeal the girl ran into Lloyd, dropping her bag. "Oww..." She sat on the ground, rubbing her head.  
"Hey i'm sorry, are you ok?" He asked her, bending down and collecting the small brown boxes that fell out of the bag. The girl looked at him and nodded. "Yeah i'm ok, sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going."

Lloyd laughed and picked up the now full again bag. "It's fine. Let me help you up," He said as he moved a hand towards her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. As she ran her hands down her pink skirt to get the dirt off, she said, "Thank you. My name is Krystal."

He smiled at her. "I'm Lloyd." He handed Krystal her bag as she hastily thanked him. "Thank you! I would hate to lose any of these, after I bought them all." She laughed.  
Lloyd cocked his head. "What is in all the boxes if I may ask?"  
"Chocolate... for this guy I know." Krystal looked up at him, her blue eyes shining. "See, there is this guy I like. But there is this other girl that likes him. I can't compare to how pretty she is but I want to try. So I saved up my money and bought all these chocolates... to help me confess to him." She moved the bags slightly to her other arm as she talked. "I just hope he likes them..."

Lloyd smiled and bent down slightly to face her. "I am sure he will love them. And I have to thank you."  
Krystal looked surprised. "Why?"  
Lloyd just straightened up as he said, "Because you helped me get an idea."

Still looking confused, Krystal just nodded and said, "Well.. i'm glad i could help then. It was nice meeting you Lloyd, but i'd better be on my way so I don't lose him." Krystal turned and ran off, waving behind her.  
Lloyd just continued to smile as he called out. "Good luck!" Then turned to face the shop.

_If I buy chocolates for him... maybe i'll have a chance._ Lloyd sucked up his courage as he entered the shop.  
The man at the counter turned and greeted him. "Hello sir. Welcome to The Candy Shop. We have everything you'll want. From candy for your friends, To delicious Chocolate for your lover. Is there anything you are looking for?"

Lloyd turned and looked at the man. He was a chubby man and had a very thick brown mustache.  
"I'm looking for some chocolate for someone I like. I want to confess to them." He said, somewhat uncertainly.

The man nodded quickly. "I have just what you would want. This way sir."  
Lloyd quickly followed the clerk as he lead him around a few isles. "Here we are." The clerk said brightly.  
He reached down and grabbed a small Green box with a pink Flower on the top. "This flower is called a Moss Rosebud. This flower represents the Confession of Love."  
Lloyd almost shrieked happily. "This is exactly what I want. I'll take one!" The clerk nodded approvingly and went to the cashier. After a minute, he turned to the box and put it in a bag.

"This will be 120 gald sir." He said. Lloyd quickly fished out the amount of gald and gave it to him. The clerk counted the money and gave him the bag.  
"Good luck out there." He said winking. Lloyd blushed and nodded, quickly running out of the store and back into the fresh outdoor air.

He looked into the bag, smiling and blushing as he looked at the small box. He closed his eyes as he pictured himself giving it to Emil. Emil's soft blonde hair blowing in the wind as they sit together under a tree. Emil bitting his lower lip as he slowly opened the box. His eyes widening as he looked down at the chocolates.

Lloyd then leaning in and whispering, "The flower means confession of love... I love you Emil."  
Emil then would turn and smile at Lloyd, whispering the same words back. Then both boys would slowely lean forward and-

Lloyd nearly jumped out of his skin as a small Chimera ran over his feet and into some bushes. Lloyd shook his head furiously as he tried to regain his composure. _It was just my imagination_. He thought sadly. _But maybe it will happen for real!_ He jumped at the thought.

Lloyd quickly turned and hastily ran off. Desperate to find his beloved Emil, and to give him the small Confession Chocolates.

**Hello again fellow ToS fans! how are you liking it so far? Yes this is a slow beginning, but it will get better in the end, I swear! Please review and tell me what you like/dislike!**  
**~Nya**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Confession?**

It seemed like Lloyd had been running around for hours, searching places he thought Emil would be,  
Asking his friends if they had seen him. Still no sign of Emil _It is almost like he doesn't even exist._ Lloyd thought, collapsing on a bench. The sun was just beginning to set and Lloyd had lost the courage to confess long ago. He slouched on the bench as he sat under an oak tree, watching the sunset.

Lloyd had been so eager to find Emil and confess, he even asked Marta where he was.  
"I have no idea!" Marta had exclaimed in frustration "I've been looking everywhere for him too!" She then turned and raised an eyebrow. "And why are YOU looking for him? You are the only one in our group that has been keeping their distance from him. Why are you suddenly so interested in finding him?" She questioned.  
Lloyd gulped as he desperately searched for an excuse. "Well... it is just because I... umm... I wanted to duel him." He blurted out.  
"You see... i've been getting strong, and I figured that fighting Emil in Ratatosk mode might give me some challenge and show me where I am at in strength." He searched Marta's face for some hint of disbelief.

Marta just nodded and smiled. "well that makes sense. If I find him, i'll let you know." With that said, Marta turned and left Lloyd. Lloyd sighed in relief. _That was close._

After all that, there was still no sign of Emil anywhere. Lloyd groaned and sat up straighter,  
looking down at the bag that still contained the small confession chocolates. _Where could you be Emil?_ Lloyd thought.

Suddenly thoughts of Emil collapsed on the ground in some dungeon or cave, hurt or even dead crossed Lloyd's mind. Lloyd Stood up and looked around. _I just have to find him!_ He thought. He immediately tightened the belt on his waist and ran to the entrance of Flanoir.

Because it was almost dusk, a few soldiers were beginning to close the gate.  
"W-Wait!" Lloyd shouted, running faster. One soldier looked back and saw him. He called out to his other fellow soldiers and they all stopped and turned.

When Lloyd finally got to them, he doubled-over, gasping for air.  
The soldier that had saw him first walked up. "Everything ok sir?" He asked.  
After a minute, Lloyd straightened up and nodded. "Yes, I just need to leave Flanoir before you close the gate."  
The soldier raised and eyebrow. "Sir, if you leave now, the gate will be closed and will not open til morning."  
Lloyd just smirked. "I am well aware of that. I will be fine, thank you." Before the soldier could get out another word, Lloyd walked outside of the gate and left Flanoir behind.

Once Lloyd was well away from the City, he took out a map and looked at it.  
_I wonder where he is? and if he is ok._ Lloyd studied the map, getting bored only a minute later, before finally closing it and deciding to go to the Temple of Ice.

Lloyd wasn't sure if Emil would even be there, but it was a start. _Plus no boats are leaving this island for the next week, so I know Emil is on this island somewhere._ Lloyd thought.

After about an hour of walking, Lloyd made it to the Temple of Ice. When he went inside, he saw that the temple was covered in even more ice than usual. "I knew it was going to get even colder this time of year...  
but not this cold!" Lloyd muttered as he pulled the collar of his shirt higher up on his neck.

Lloyd barely took a step forward when something hard and cold hit him on the head. Lloyd stumbled forward blindly before falling to the ground.

Lloyd struggled to keep his eyes open before a blurry figure appeared infront of him. He barely caught the words. "So this is him..." Before he blacked out.

** Ohhhh a cliffy! Oh i LOVE em! Hahaha anyway I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. This is the farthest i've gotten on any story, and i'm enjoying making it. Thanks for stickin around. Stay tune! More chapters to come! ~Nya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe hey all! kitty here (obviously). So how are ya all liking it so far? I haven't gotten any ANY reviews so I don't know how i'm doing -cries- . I hope someone will review. ppwweeezzee? i'll even get on my knees!**  
**-gets on knees- Plz plz plz plz pppllzzz review... ...**  
**... I am starting to sound desperate.. -.- ok... ON WITH DE CHAPTERZ~~~**

Chapter 4: **New Discovery**

The ground was freezing as Lloyd slowly regained consciousness. Lloyd opened his eyes and tried to look straight. Everything was blurry as Lloyd struggled to get up. He was laying on his stomach and as he tried to turn his head, a sudden pain shot through his skull.

Lloyd gasped as the pain hurtled itself through his head. He put his head back on the ground and waited for the pain to subside.

"God... What was I hit with? A Club?" Lloyd groaned.

"No. But you were hit with a Mace." A voice said. Lloyd gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain as he sat up.  
He turned his head til he saw a blurry figure to the left of him. He blinked a few times before the person finally became clearer.

The person was a tall girl. She had long black hair with one long strand falling between her right eye and her nose. She wore a long white tunic with a golden belt. She looked to be in her early 20s. She just smirked as her eyes trailed over Lloyd.

It took Lloyd a minute to realize that her eyes were both two different colors. Her right eye was red, and her left eye was green.

She took a step forward and laughed. "You are really easy to sneak up on. Though I suppose you are use to falling into traps?"

Lloyd scowled and stood up, somewhat shakingly. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" He demanded.  
The girl laughed. "My name is Fakira. And as for what I want: You have something that I need."  
"What?"  
Fakira just grinned. "That Exsphere on your hand." Lloyd looked down at his hand surprised. "Why do you need mine?"  
"That Exsphere is much stronger than many others. It could be because it is on a strong young boy, but I wouldn't count on that."

Lloyd glared at her. "Well you can't have it."  
Fakira just laughed. "Very well, I guess you should say goodbye to your friend then."  
Lloyd looked surprised. "Huh?" Fakira turned and pointed to a small corner in the Temple. Lloyd looked and gasped. In the corner, chained to the wall, sat Emil.

Emil's eyes were closed. He looked beaten up and looked to be barely breathing. He was slouched on the ground, with only the chains holding him up.

Lloyd was frozen. _It...it's Emil._ He turned and glared at Fakira. "What the hell did you do to him?!" He growled.

Fakira just laughed, unfazed by Lloyd's sudden rage. "Oh nothing really. The boy was wandering in this Temple all by himself. He looked to be searching for something. Anyway I just hit him on the head, much like what I did to you." She shrugged. "That boy's head is a bit stronger than yours. He suddenly tried to fight me. Of course I defended myself." She laughed lightly.

Lloyd clenched his fists. "How dare you... Ill kill you!" Lloyd yelled. Lloyd reached down and pulled out his rapiers.

Fakira laughed. "Why do you care so much about that boy? He is useless. Not a single Exsphere on him."  
Lloyd just glared. "He is one of my friends... and I love him!" Lloyd yelled as he raced towards Fakira.

He was just about to hit her when his rapiers made contact with metal. Looking up, Lloyd saw that at the last second, Fakira had pulled out her own sword.

Fakira smirked. "Is that all you got?"  
Lloyd jumped back slightly before striking at her again. She reflected his attack easily before spinning and launching an attack of her own. Lloyd ducked and swung at her again. She swerved her body so his sword grazed her arm. Laughing, Fakira swung her sword at him as well.

Lloyd lifted one of his rapiers and it made contact with her sword with a loud "cling".  
Fakira faked a yawn. "Man this is getting boring. And I thought you would put up more of a fight." She jumped back and raised her hand up in the air. Fire slowly swarmed around her hand til she created a fireball, which she threw at Lloyd.

Lloyd dodged it before running to the side and yelling out, "Demon fang," sending a shock wave at Fakira.  
Fakira's eyes widened slightly before jumping back. It was too late. The shock wave hit her and sent her flying backwards, making contact with a wall.

She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, her mouth opened slightly. As Fakira struggled to stand up,  
a rapier appeared only an inch from her throat. Fakira looked up and faced Lloyd.

Lloyd's face was slightly red and sweaty, and he glared at Fakira as he said, "Now give me the key to let Emil go and leave this place immediately."

Fakira glared back. "Or what?"  
"Or i'll kill you." Lloyd said, pressing the rapier harder to Fakira's throat.  
Fakira sighed. "Fine..." She stood up slowly and reached behind her neck, disconnecting a chain that revealed the Key hanging on it.

She moved her hand forward. Lloyd grabbed the key and made it disappear in his fist. Fakira took a step back slightly. "Ok... now let me go." Lloyd stepped back as well, never letting his sword leave the area of her throat.

Fakira huffed before walking past him. She reached down and grabbed her sword that she dropped when making contact with the wall. When she got to the entrance of the Temple, she turned slightly and faced Lloyd.  
"This isn't over Lloyd Irving, i'll come back for you. This I swear." She turned back and vanished.

Lloyd dropped his sword as he collapsed slightly. _Man... that fight took alot out of me...but I don't have any time to_

_waste. _Getting back on his feet, He turned and made his way to the small corner where Emil lay.

**Ohhhhh he is finally going to be next to his Lover, isn't this exciting? I'll be making the next chapter soon,**  
**so stay tune for some Romance!**  
**~Nya**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **At last**

Lloyd made his way to Emil as he held the key close to his chest. When he reached Emil he couldn't help but stare at this beautiful creature.  
Lloyd then bent down and unlocked the chains. Emil, who was still unconscious, fell forward. Lloyd quickly caught him.

Using one hand to wrap around his shoulders, he used the other to hold Emil's head to his chest. Lloyd cradled Emil for a few minutes.

"I'm so glad I found you Emil..." Lloyd murmured as he held Emil in his arms. He had finally found the boy he had been searching for all day, and he wasn't going to let him go. Ever.

Standing up, Lloyd carried Emil out of the Temple bridal style. Lloyd got to the entrance and saw that it was snowing. Hard. Lloyd cursed under his breath and looked around outside. Everything was as white as paper, it was almost impossible to see anything.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lloyd spotted a Shelter to the left, only a few feet from the Temple.

Shelters are what people of Flanoir had scattered around the area. Because the Gate would close at night, some people who were stuck outside would have to survive the harsh environment. So Shelters were made. They consist of a few Wool blankets and a pile of wood. Enough wood to survive a week out in the cold.

Granted the people trapped outside have food or water.

Lloyd made his way to the Shelter. Once he reached it, he set Emil down and worked on building a fire.  
Once Lloyd had gotten the fire going, he worked on moving some logs and sticks around so the fire would be protected from the winds.

While working, a small faint voice said, "L-Lloyd?" Lloyd spun around on his heel and faced Emil.

Emil had his large green eyes slightly opened, as he struggled to take in his surroundings.  
"W-where are we?" He asked. Lloyd moved over to Emil, a wool blanket in hand.  
"We are in a shelter, a little ways away from Flanoir."

Emil looked at Lloyd and frowned. "I... I can't remember what happened exactly. I.. I remember heading to the Temple of Ice to find something when I got hit on the head. I remember turning around and facing a black haired woman." Emil shaked his head.  
"That's all I remember. Ratatosk must have taken over after that."

Lloyd pulled the blanket over Emil while saying, "Yeah, her name was Fakira. She needed an Exsphere for something and I think she thought you had one. When she found out you didn't, she fought you til you went unconscious and then chained you to a wall."

Emil's eyes widened. "She did what? She chained me to a wall?"  
Lloyd nodded. Emil just sat still thoughtfully before his eyes became misty. Lloyd was startled. "Emil? What's wrong?"

Emil covered his face with his hands, suddenly he was shaking. Lloyd immediately scooted closer and looked concerned. "Emil?"

Emil sobbed before talking through his hands. "I could have been killed! No one knew I had left Flanoir...  
if...if you didn't go to the Temple I..."

Lloyd wrapped an arm around Emil's shoulders and hugged him. "It's ok Emil. I came searching for you, i'm glad I found you. I don't know what i'd do if I didn't find you."  
Emil moved his hands away, looking at Lloyd. "Why were you looking for me? I thought you hated me."

Lloyd was startled. "Hated you? I could never hate you. I had something I wanted to give you. When I couldn't find you in Flanoir, I thought I could find you somewhere else." Emil gave a small smile. "What is the thing you wanted to give me?"

Lloyd smiled and moved his hand to his belt where he had hooked the bag. He felt air. Lloyd looked down and saw that the bag was gone.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"What is it Lloyd?"  
Lloyd looked at Emil sadly. "I had gotten you something from a shop. But I guess either before or after the fight i had with Fakira, I lost it."

Emil frowned. "Well it's ok. I dont mind. If it's ok for me to ask, what did you get me?"  
Lloyd looked down, blushing. "I got you.. Confession Chocolates."  
"Confession Chocolates?" Emil repeated.

Lloyd nodded, still looking down as he continued, "The chocolates were suppose to help me confess to you."

Emil just asked. "Confess what?"  
Lloyd took in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

Reaching over, Lloyd grabbed both of Emil's hands in his and looked him in the eyes.  
"I wanted to tell you... To tell you that I love you."  
Emil just stared. "I..what?"

Lloyd just groaned. _Emil is so clueless. There is only one way I can really express how I feel._  
Lloyd then leaned forward and captured Emil's lips with his. Emil moaned slightly but didn't pull away.

Lloyd slowely moved his lips over Emil's, which Emil quickly responded by moving his against Lloyd's.  
Finally Lloyd pulled away and waited for Emil to respond.

Emil reached up and touched his lip lightly, then looked at Lloyd. His cheeks were adorably pink as he said.  
"I-I love you too Lloyd." Lloyd sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around Emil. "I'm so glad." Lloyd said. Emil just hummed lightly before pulling away and looking at Lloyd.

"Um..."

"What?" Lloyd asked.  
"What do we do about Marta?"

Lloyd groaned. "I guess we will find out when we get back."  
Emil just laughed.

**Well how was that chapter? Been working on it for a while. Still more chapters to come, since they will have to deal with Marta after all -gulps- Stay tune! ~Nya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So they are finally together!.. or are they? After all they do have to deal with Marta -gulps-.**  
**I Do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters (except for Fakira who I made up)... If I DID own ToS... the plot would be a wee bit different ;)**

Chapter 6:** Love is Found**

Lloyd was so happy that he finally had Emil. He felt like his heart was going to burst.  
As both boys waited for the snow storm to end, Lloyd turned and smiled at Emil. Emil had his head turned and was looking out into the storm. His eyes were glimmering and his face was still flustered after their shared kiss moments ago.

Lloyd reached over and took one of Emil's hands in his. Emil jumped slightly and blushed, looking at Lloyd.  
Lloyd just laughed. "You don't need to be so shy Emil."  
"I-I know.." Emil gave him a small smile. "I can't help it. It's who I am."

Lloyd just smiled as he moved closer and pushed Emil down on the blanket. Emil gasped lightly.  
"W-what are yo-" He couldn't finish his sentence before Lloyd captured his lips once again.

Emil slowly closed his eyes and moved his arms hesitantly around Lloyd's neck. Lloyd just hummed as he moved his lips against Emil's. He moved one hand up Emil's chest before resting it on Emil's cheek.

Finally they broke apart, Lloyd smiling happily at Emil, while Emil looked at Lloyd through half-closed eyes. Lloyd moved his body slightly to the side so they were laying next to each other. Lloyd took one of Emil's hands and intertwined their fingers together.

Emil shivered slightly. Lloyd looked concerned. "Are you cold Emil?"  
Emil quickly shook his head. "No... it's not that. I just never thought you felt the same about me.. as I did about you... I...it is like a dream." Emil blushed.

Lloyd smiled. "I'm glad we are together now. We just have Marta to deal with now." Emil bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah..."

Lloyd sat up slightly and looked at Emil. "Say...what were you doing at the Temple of Ice anyway?"  
Emil blushed even more, sitting up as well. "Well... I was searching for a flower."  
"What kind of flower?"

Emil lowered his head slightly so his blonde hair covered his eyes. "I was looking for a flower called the Moss Rosebud."

Lloyd gasped. "And...why were you looking for this flower?"  
Emil turned and looked at Lloyd, his eyes shining. "I went to this store owner who ran the Candy Shop and asked him what kind of flower meant .. the confession of love. He.. he told me that the flower grew deep in the Temple of Ice. He told me it was surrounding by a bunch of Ice Flowers but I would know what it was when i saw it."

Lloyd leaned closer slightly. "And... who was this flower going to be for?" He breathed.  
Emil moved his eyes away from Lloyd's as he whispered, "Y-you."

Lloyd just sighed. "Oh Emil." He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Emil. Emil hid his red face in Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd just closed his eyes and smiled, happy to be able to be so close to his lover.

Laying back down on the blanket, both boys fell asleep in each others arms. Both having a smile on their faces.

Lloyd woke up first, a few hours later. He blinked hard as bright light hit his face. Using one arm to block out the light, Lloyd sat up and looked around.

It had stop snowing and the sun was out, brightly shining as it attempted to melt the snow. Lloyd looked to his left to wake up Emil. Emil was curled up with both his hands pressed to his face.

_He looks like an angel_. Lloyd sighed then frowned. _No... he IS an Angel._

Lloyd then bent down and kissed Emil on the nose. Emil frowned in his sleep, his nose scrunched up in the most adorable way. Lloyd just smiled then turned and fixed up the little Shelter for any one else who found it during a storm.

Finally Emil sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Lloyd looked back at him and smiled. "Good Morning Emil." Emil looked at him and smiled back. "Good morning." Lloyd turned back to folding the wool blanket as Emil stretched his sore arms.

Eventually Lloyd and Emil got ready for their journey back to Flanoir. Lloyd scouted the area. "Most of the snow is already melted, so getting back to Flanoir should only take about an hour or so." He commented.  
Emil just nodded in response as both of them made their way back to Flanoir.

And into the Deadly Marta's grasp.

**Hmmm I guess i'm making it sound like Marta is pure evil. Which i'm not meaning to, it just makes sense.**  
**I mean, Marta IS going to find out that someone has stolen her love. So she has to be a bit evil about all that... Don't hate me . Anyway there will be a few chapters left, stay tune!**  
**~Nya**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: **Facing a Trial**

Lloyd and Emil slowly but steadily made their way back to Flanoir. When they were only a few minutes or so away from the entrance, Emil suddenly stopped.

Lloyd turned and looked at him. "What's wrong Emil?"  
Emil bit his lip and looked at Lloyd. "Marta is going to kill me." Lloyd gave a half-hearted laugh and shook his head. "No she isn't. it's going to be fine Emil."

Emil just looked down at his boots. "No... it isn't. She loves me. When she finds out that I.." Emil blushed.  
"That I love someone else... She is going to rip my head off." He shivered.

Lloyd walked in front of Emil and tenderly kissed him. Emil shuddered and leaned into Lloyd.

After a few seconds Lloyd leaned back slightly, putting one hand under Emil's chin and making him look up. "You don't need to worry about a thing Emil. I'm here, and I will never leave you to face a challenge alone."

Emil gave a small smile and nodded slightly, a single tear falling down his cheek. Lloyd leaned in and kissed him again, both boy's smiling against the other's lips.

Finally entering Flanoir, Emil hesitantly looked left and right ,expecting an exploding Marta to run at him.  
Lloyd seemed to know what Emil was thinking about. "Hey, listen." He put one hand on Emil's shoulder. "Don't be worried Emil. Marta doesn't even know yet."

Emil nodded. "You're right. But i'm still worried." Lloyd smiled. "I'm here, right next to you." Lloyd reached down and intertwined their fingers. Emil jumped and blushed. "L-Lloyd... There are people here. They are going to look..." Lloyd just looked on ahead. "Let them look. I don't care."

Lloyd walked forward, heading to the inn, dragging a protesting Emil with him.  
Entering the inn, the young boy at the desk turned and welcomed them, then when he saw their hands and a flustered Emil, he just stared.  
Emil ducked his head while Lloyd just pulled him along.

Walking up to one of the doors, Lloyd knocked. "Come in," Colette's voice called out.

Lloyd opened the wooden door and walked in.  
"L-Lloyd..." Emil attempted to argue about the hand holding deal. Lloyd just smiled and turned to Colette, who had appeared from the closet room. "Oh my.." She gasped, looking at both boys and the hands that held them together.

Emil turned red and Lloyd smiled. "I got him Colette." Colette just stared for a few seconds before squealing and clapping her hands; startling Emil.

"That's wonderful! i'm so happy for both of you!"  
Emil gaped at her. "You're.. not mad or disgusted?"

Colette frowned. "Why would I be? It's adorable. Lloyd was so stressed about whether or not to confess to you.  
I figured out what was wrong and told him to go for it. I knew you two would end up together." She squealed again.

Lloyd coughed embarrassingly and Emil looked up at him. His eyes were shinning.

"I-I'm glad we are together as well." Lloyd looked at him and smiled. "Me too..."

Colette smiled and sat down in a chair. "Now I suppose we have the matter of dealing with Marta?"  
Lloyd nodded and sat down, Emil following and sitting next to him.  
"What if we just don't tell her? She never has to know." Emil said.  
Lloyd and Colette shook their heads. "No," Lloyd said. "If we pretend like everything is normal and we are just friends... not only would it kill me, but Marta might make a move on you, and then you would be in such a mess."

"Oh.." Emil looked down, thinking. Colette nodded. "Lloyd is right. It would end up as such a mess. I think you both should just go up to her and tell her."

Lloyd stood up. "It seems like the only option." Colette stood up as well. "I'll come with you both. Just in case." Emil followed Lloyd to the door, both stopping when they heard a thud. Turning, Lloyd and Emil saw Colette face down on the carpet.

Sitting up, Colette rubbed her head. "Oops... I didn't see the chair." Lloyd rolled his eyes, laughing. "How can you not see a chair?" Colette just gave a small smile. "I don't know."

Emil laughed. "I think you are worse klutz than Sheena."  
Colette stood up laughing as well. "I think you are right."

"Come on guys, let's go." Lloyd said, turning and leaving Colette's room. Lloyd turned down a few halls before coming up to the room Marta and Raine were staying in. Knocking, Lloyd stood firmly in front of the door, with a terrified Emil standing behind him and a concerned Colette standing next to him.

The door opened, revealing a tall silver-haired half elf. "Lloyd?" Raine blinked, her room was incredibly bright, so it was hard for her to see in the semi dark hallway.

"Yeah it is me." Raine nodded then frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
Lloyd shook his head. "Not exactly. I'm are looking for Marta, is she in here?" "No, i haven't seen her for 2 days."

Lloyd was shocked. "Where is she?" Raine looked thoughtful "She told me she had to look for Emil, so she left with Tenebrae and went searching for him. I'm sure she will find him though. That girl has more energy than a Cruxis Angel." Raine laughed.

Lloyd frowned and moved slightly. "She won't find Emil. He is with me." Raine looked startled, then looked around Lloyd and saw Emil. "Oh my... This isn't good. And Marta isn't back yet?"

"Not that we know of."  
Raine frowned and put a hand on her chin. "Well i'm sure she can't be-" A loud explosion and screams echoed suddenly, cutting Raine off. All four of them jumped as Colette looked afraid. "What is going on?"

Lloyd turned and ran down the hall, rushing to the doors leading to the lobby. Raine, Emil, and Colette followed quickly.

Lloyd slammed the doors opened and ran outside. When they got outside, he and the others gasped in shock.

Buildings in Flanoir were on fire.

**OHH another Cliffy XD don't hate me for it, I just have so much fun! Stay tune**

**~Nya**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:** Fighting Together**

Lloyd and the others stared in shock as the flames around them were engulfing buildings. House and Shops alike were going up in flames. Women were screaming, children were crying, and men were running around trying to calm their families.

Lloyd heard a giant crack and saw a large piece of a house to their left fall, landing right between a family.  
the man was on the outside while the wife and the 2 small children were trapped between the wall of the house and the wood that had fallen in front of them.

The man was calling for help when Raine grabbed Colette's arm, turning to the boys and saying, "Colette and I will help the villagers escape, you two go and find out what is causing this disaster."  
Lloyd nodded and Emil turned and looked around. Colette and Raine ran off to help the man and his family while Emil looked at Lloyd. "The Inn is still ok, should we go inside and help those people evacuate?"

Lloyd shook his head. "We don't have time, they will leave on their own. The Inn is sti-" A Loud explosion echoed in their ears. The ground shook hard, Emil yelled and fell on his knees, covering his ears.  
Lloyd looked up and saw that a very large Fireball had hit the Inn spot on, and now the inn was going up in flames.

"Damn it!" Lloyd cursed and ran for the entrance of the building. Suddenly a cloud of fog appeared in front of the door, and a familiar purple spiked head appeared. "Lloyd, what the hell is going on?" Sheena asked.

Emil stood up shakily and gasped at the inn. The ground shook as Lloyd said, "Someone is attacking, save the people inside of the inn, Emil and I will take care of the intruder."

Sheena nodded and ran inside the inn. Lloyd turned and looked at Emil. "Time to go Emil."  
Emil said nothing as he faced the ground, his eyes closed.  
"Snap out of it Emil!" Lloyd grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
Emil suddenly put his hands up and shoved Lloyd aside.

Lloyd stumbled and when he regained his balance he looked at Emil. Emil looked up and opened his eyes.  
They were red.  
"Ratatosk..." Lloyd murmured.

Emil turned around and faced the village. "Let's take care of this Bastard."  
Lloyd grinned and nodded, pulling out his rapiers. Emil pulled out his sword as he and Lloyd ran towards the fire.

Deeper in the village was worse, Houses were crumbling in the flames, and the flames were everywhere The flames were even seeping through the stepping stones on the ground.

"It would seem like we are in Hell." Emil stated. Lloyd just nodded and looked around. "Who is causing all these fires? And where are they?"

"Looking for me?" A voice asked.  
Both Emil and Lloyd swung around to face a very large fire. Slowly a figure emerged from it, and it was none other than Fakira.

Fakira grinned as she walked up to them, leaving a few feet in between. She was twirling a fireball between her fingers. "I told you I would come back for you Lloyd. And I meant it."

Lloyd frowned at her as Emil scowled. "So you are going to get back at Lloyd by threatening the lives of innocent people?"

Fakira laughed. "Oh well of course. I want Lloyd's Exsphere and I will do whatever it takes to get it."  
She raised her hand and threw the fireball into the stones, the stones turned bright red before the edges seeped with flames that glided around the stones. In just a matter of seconds, the flames had trapped Emil and Lloyd in a small circle, with Fakira laughing on the outside. The flames had reached about 8 feet high, and escaping the scorching flames without being burned would be impossible.

"These aren't just any normal flames. They are Flames stolen from the strongest of all Monsters."  
Lloyd gasped. "How is that even possible? You were never this strong when I first encountered you in the Temple of Ice."

Fakira grinned and flipped her hair to the side. "I have the ability to steal Monster's souls and use them as my own power. I'm an elf, so that makes my fire power all the stronger. As for why I was so weak, well it was only because I was stuck in one of the coldest places in the whole world."

She laughed and continued, "You see, the Temple of Ice is colder than Flanoir's village because Celsius lives there. Don't ask me how it all works, just prepare for the worse."

Lloyd took a step forward, glaring. "Leave the villagers alone! I'm the one you want!"  
Fakira smiled. "Which is exactly why you will do what I say or prepare to watch these innocent people burn."

Lloyd lowered his rapiers slightly and breathed in heavily. "What do you want me to do?"  
Ratatosk Emil refused to lower his weapon, glaring at Fakira and crouched into a more fighting position.

"All I ask is that you hand over your Exsphere and the rest of the village will be safe. Refuse to give me what I want will result in the rest of the village to go up in flames. Choose wisely." She smirked.

Lloyd closed his eyes and tried to think of a different way. _If Emil and I can just get out of this circle to attack maybe..._ Lloyd's thoughts were cut off as more screams echoed around them. Lloyd gritted his teeth. "Fine... You win." Emil looked at Lloyd with one eye and scowled. "No Lloyd... We can fight her...  
wait til I say go, then strike!" Emil hissed under his breath.

"No Emil... I'm not going to risk the lives of everyone in the village." Lloyd reached down and wrapped his hand around the Exsphere in bedded in his other hand. Emil's eyes suddenly turned green as the real Emil screamed out, "No!" Just as Lloyd ripped the exsphere off.

Fakira laughed and stepped into the fire, her hand outreached for the Exsphere.  
Lloyd stumbled as his energy slowly began to drain, he tried to reach towards Fakira to give it to her, but something blonde and blue moved in his way.

"I won't let you have it!" Emil yelled. Lloyd, losing his energy, crouched to one knee and looked up. _That voice... It.. it isn't Ratatosk._ Lloyd thought. _It's Emil._

Indeed the real Emil was standing in front of Lloyd, his sword pointing at Fakira. Fakira hissed. "Don't interfere boy! Do you want this town to disappear?"

Emil cringed then blinked and looked at her. "No... but I won't let you kill Lloyd either!"  
Fakira was stunned. "Well... So be it then." She pulled out her Mace and both she and Emil ran towards each other. Flames shooting all around them as their weapons clashed together.

**Dun dun dunnn is this getting exciting or what? I was listening to Battle music from Metal Gear Rising as I wrote this to kind of help me set the mood and so on. I hope it was good XD. Anyway few more chapters left (or more than that, I still can't decide) Review if ya want! ~Nya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I do not own ToS or the characters except for Fakira :) Enjoy**

Chapter 9: **Fight to the Finish**

Emil and Fakira crossed blades as they swung back and forth, dodging and intercepting each other's moves.  
During this intense fight, the circle of fire around them had diminished, leaving an exit for Lloyd to escape through. Lloyd struggled to get away, for his strength had weakened when he had removed the Exsphere moments ago.

Lloyd managed to crawl away from the battle and sat against what seemed to be a piece of brick left from a burning building. Lloyd winced as his strength left him. Luckily Lloyd would not turn into a monster from removing the Exsphere, for he had a Key Crest on it.

Still the pain he felt was unbearable, he groaned and struggled to try to put it back on, realizing that Emil wouldn't let Fakira win without a fight.

He closed his eyes and sunk against the wall, breathing hard.

Emil yelled and dodged an oncoming attack from Fakira. "Is that all you got boy?" She hissed, swinging at his head, Emil tilted his sword up, blocking the attack. He jumped back and faced her, breathing hard. A bit of the stones under him turned, leaving him stumbling for balance.

Fakira took that opening to her advantage, rushing at him and striking him in the shoulder. Emil yelped and crouched down, wincing. Fakira stood over him, grinning. "Give up. If only you had left Lloyd and me alone to do business, you would not have had to endure this pain. Now you will have to die, along with this village."

She raised her mace and swung down towards Emil's head. The evil grin she had on her face was suddenly replaced with shock as her mace hit metal instead of flesh. Looking down she saw Emil had his sword raised over his head, with one hand on the tip of the sword and the other on the hilt.

Emil looked up., his green eyes shinning with fury. "I won't let you hurt anyone!" With a force he never had before, Emil pushed up, leaving Fakira stumbling backwards. Fakira straightened herself and glared at Emil. "You-" She stopped mid sentence as she gaped at him.

Emil was glowing. His skin was practically on fire as he lifted his sword and lifted his head. Fakira gasped. Emil's left eye was Green, and his right eye was red.

Emil took a step forward. "I can't beat you alone... Ratatosk will help me. And as a knight of Ratatosk, I will destroy you!" Emil yelled as he raced towards her.

Fakira hissed and thrust her hand down, a sword replacing the mace with a wisp of fire. she brought her hand back up and swung at him as both their swords made contact, creating a spark. Emil swung again as Fakira jumped over him and swung at him from midair. Emil raised his sword and crossed blades yet again.

Fakira landed behind him and swung at his back, Emil flipped his sword so he had it over his head and behind his back. She struck his sword and hissed, twirling so she faced his front as she flipped her sword to her other hand and swung at the opening. Emil's red eye glowed for a second before a shadowy sword appeared in his other hand, just in time to save him.

Fakira cursed. "What the hell are you?"

Emil just grinned as Ratatosk spoke through him, "Just someone protecting what belongs to them."  
Fakira glared and swung again, which was blocked by the shadow sword. She tried to pull her sword away but was shocked to fine that the shadow was slowly slipping around the edges of her sword.

Emil raised his other sword and struck at her shoulder, she yelled as the sword bit into her flesh.

She yanked her sword free and stared at it. The shadow had not only kept her from pulling her sword away but had slowly eaten the edges. her sword was almost nothing but a dagger.

"What kind of monster are you?" She swung again, aiming for his chest as she let out a roar. Emil/Ratatosk nimbly avoided the attack, slipping past her sword and plunging both the shadow sword and the real one into her chest. Hitting her right through the heart.

Fakira let out a strangled cry as she collapsed. The fires that were still eating at the buildings and ground slowly began to vanish in smoke.  
Emil's right eye turned back to green as the shadow sword disintegrated. He pulled out the other sword and sheathed it as he looked down on Fakira.

He felt bad for Fakira, but he knew he had to do it. For the villagers. For Lloyd.

Emil swung around, searching around for Lloyd. His eyes widened as he saw Lloyd slumped against some bricks. "Lloyd...no." Emil's eyes watered as he rushed to Lloyd.

Lloyd wasn't breathing.

**I killed my own character Fakira... well.. She had to die, I made her evil. -evil laugh- I guess I got a bit of her in me. XD muhahahaha. And I am sorry about the Cliffy, I couldn't resist... yeah, i'm evil. Anyway I hope you are enjoying it so far! Stay tune! (why do I keep saying that?)**

**~Nya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a while to write. I went back to school a few days ago, and i'm already getting a butt load of homework...Someone shoot me now DX. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 10: **Stay with Me**

Emil rushed to Lloyd's side, soft clear tears slipping past his cheek and down to the ground as he put an arm around Lloyd and lifted him into his lap. Emil looked down at Lloyd's passive face and put his other hand on Lloyd's chest, feeling for a heartbeat.

"Oh no! Lloyd!" Emil looked up to see an exhausted Raine and Colette running towards him. Colette's blue eyes were wide open as she rushed to Lloyd's side. Raine went to the other side of Lloyd, next to Emil.

"What happened Emil?" She demanded.  
Emil rubbed under his eyes to get rid of the tears as he said. " Fakira said that the village w-would only be safe...if... if Lloyd gave u-up his Exsphere." Colette gasped as Raine shook her head.

"Oh Lloyd... Why can't you just stop and think before you hustle yourself into such a mess?" Raine said sadly before reaching behind her and grabbing her golden staff.

She moved the staff over Lloyd as she chanted slowly. "What i-is she doing?" Emil hiccuped.  
"She is trying to heal Lloyd." Colette stated. Emil nodded slowly and turned his eyes back to Lloyd's face.

"Come on Lloyd... Please come back...to me." Emil whispered as another tear escaped his eye, falling down and landing on Lloyd's cheek.

Lloyd didn't stir. "Hmm..." Raine looked thoughtful as she studied Lloyd. She reached down and grabbed the Exsphere that Lloyd had taken off of himself. Bending down to get a closer look at Lloyd's hand, Raine worked on getting the Exsphere back on the back of his hand.

"Since Lloyd had a Key Crest, he won't turn into a horrible monster like a few others we know." Raine said.  
Colette just looked down and whispered almost inaudibly, "Presea's sister..." Emil looked at her puzzled but decided to ask who Colette meant later.

"So he will be ok then?" Emil asked, looking at Raine. Raine's forehead creased as she fixed the Exsphere back into place. "I don't know. I've never encountered this kind of situation before." Emil's look of hope dropped as he realized the possibility of losing Lloyd.

"I can't lose him Raine... I love him." Emil muttered, his eyes shut tight to stop the flood of tears.  
Raine nodded in understanding, her face not showing a bit of shock from Emil's confession. "I'm sorry Emil, but I don't know what to do." Emil bit his lip and pulled Lloyd's crippled body to his.  
He kissed the top of Lloyd's head affectionately as he whispered in Lloyd's ear, "I love you Lloyd. I love you.  
Please don't leave me...not yet."

A sudden snap of a twig not too far away from them brought Emil to attention. Looking up, he went pale as he saw Marta staring at him, and Tenebrae floating right next to her. Marta frowned and walked a step closer. "What were you saying in his ear Emil?"

Emil shifted his arms and moved so Raine could hold Lloyd, to keep him from the cold stoned ground.  
Standing up, Emil started to shake slightly. _I have to do this. I have to stand up to her._  
Taking a deep breath, Emil looked Marta straight in the eyes.

"I love Lloyd. I've had a crush on him the moment he joined our group, and when he confessed that he loved me too a few days ago when I went missing, I realized that we were meant to be together. I'm sorry Marta,  
but there will never be a you and me."

Marta's face had went from confused to shocked in just a matter of seconds. Emil cringed and waited for the demon to come out.

All of the sudden, warm arms wrapped around him. Opening his eyes in surprise, he saw that it was Marta who was hugging him.

"Oh Emil. I'm glad you finally told me. I knew something was going on, and now I know what it is."  
Emil pulled back slightly. "You're not mad?"

Marta gave him a small smile. "I'm not happy with the thought of you being with someone else. But I guess it helps me know that you aren't my prince in shining armor."

Emil looked down. "I'm sorry Marta. I know your real prince is out there somewhere. He just isn't me."  
Marta nodded and pulled away. "It's ok Emil. I understand."  
Emil looked passed Marta and at Tenebrae. "What do you think of this Tenebrae?"

Tenebrae floated closer and lowered his head. "I do not mind who you two chose to be with, but I am concerned for Lady Marta's safety. As a Knight of Ratatosk, will you still resume your duty of protecting Lady Marta?"  
Emil looked back at Lloyd, thinking._ I don't want to protect her... I want to protect Lloyd. But I have to do what is best. _

After a minute, he turned back and nodded. "I'll continue to do my duty to protect her." He almost jumped at a slight touch to his shoulder. "It's ok Tenebrae, I know you think I need protecting, but I am fully capable of keeping myself safe. Emil should protect the one he loves. Not me." Marta turned and faced Emil, her eyes shining brightly. "Protect Lloyd. I'll be fine."

Tenebrae started to protest before Marta shot him a glare. Emil smiled and nodded. "Thank you Marta." He said. Turning back to Lloyd, still laying in Raine's arms, Emil returned to his side and scooped him up.

Marta walked over to Emil and Lloyd and looked at them. "Oh I hope he gets better." Emil nodded, agreeing.

All of a sudden, Ratatosk's core on Marta's forehead started to glow. At the same time, Lloyd's Exsphere started to shine. Both Marta and Emil jumped as the lights grew brighter.

As quickly as they started, the lights vanished. "What was that?" Colette asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Emil and Marta looked equally confused, and it wasn't til Emil felt movement in his arms that he looked down.  
Lloyd stirred, opening one eye and peering at Emil. "E-Emil?" Emil was overjoyed, hugging Lloyd to his chest.

"Thank the Goddess, he is ok!" Colette praised, clapping her hands. Lloyd turned and gave her a small smile,  
before going into a fit of coughs. Raine pulled Lloyd out of Emil's arms and turned around. "Lloyd needs to rest, give him a day, then you can come see him ok Emil?"

"But I... Alright." Emil nodded reluctantly. Raine turned and walked back to what was left of the inn.  
Colette and Marta both followed after Raine when she stated that she would need more help healing him. Though what Colette could do, she didn't know, but Raine beckoned her to follow none the less.

Emil turned and decided to help villagers with their homes while he waited. _It is the best way to pass time here. _Emil hummed as he got to work.

**Phew -wipes my forehead- that took forever to write. I hope all the time spent was worth it! Thanks for reading!**  
**I'm not going to say Stay Tune since it sounds really cheesy... Darn it!**  
**~Nya**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: **Together at Last**

Hours later, Emil was hard at work, moving fallen wood or bricks. He bent down to pick up a few large pieces of cement and carefully set them on his shoulders. Emil turned and walked to a small area where other workers were putting pieces of fallen items.

Tossing the cement onto the pile, Emil straightened up and looked up at the sky. The sky looked like it too had seen a war happening only hours ago. The sun was hiding behind a dark mass of clouds and ash continued to fall from burnt buildings.

_Lloyd... I'm so glad you came back._ Emil thought, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.  
Indeed Emil wasn't the type to just confess so openly, being the timid shy boy he was; but after almost losing Lloyd, that timid shy boy left and let a strong, brave man take his place.

Feeling a tug at the end of his tunic, Emil looked down and faced a small girl. She looked to be around 10 years old, her brown hair was covered in bits of ash from the fires.

"What's wrong?" Emil asked her, bending down to her level. The girl was holding a small torn up teddy bear. She looked down and kicked at a small rock. "You saved the town. Thank you mister." She looked at him and smiled, her two front teeth missing.

Emil gave her a small smile. "You're welcome." The little girl blushed then thrusted the teddy bear into his arms. "This is for you. To thank you." She turned and ran off. Emil stood up and watched her run into the arms of a tired looking woman. She looked up and smiled at him. Clearly a Thank you as well.

Emil smiled back and looked down at the teddy bear in his hand. Emil was happy. _So many people are thankful that I saved their homes... But I wouldn't have tried saving it if it weren't for Lloyd._

Emil looked behind him towards the inn. _I wonder how he is doing..._  
Putting the teddy bear into one of his pouches, Emil turned and looked around for anything else he could do.

"Emil!" Emil heard his name being called and looked around til he saw Colette stumbling his way.

Emil put his hands up. "Colette, be careful." Colette laughed and called out, "I'll be fi-" just before face-planting into the ground. Emil sighed and ran up to her, helping Colette up. Colette laughed embarrassingly and wiped some ashes off her clothes.

"Raine sent me to tell you that Lloyd is awake. He wants to see you." Emil's eyes widened, showing a flash of pure joy. "Thanks Colette!" He called back, already making his way to the inn.

Shoving some pieces of bricks and wood out of his way, Emil finally got to the door leading into the inn.  
Rushing inside, Emil looked around. trying to figure out what room Lloyd was in.

"Up here Emil." Looking up, Emil saw Marta beckoning him from the top floor. Emil nodded and rushed up the stairs. Marta quickly moved to the side for fear of being run over.

Emil got to the door and opened it quickly.  
The room was dark. The curtains were pulled together to block out what little light there was outside. Emil stood at the entrance for a minute, adjusting his eyes.

He finally managed to see Raine coming at him. Putting a soft hand on his shoulder, Raine said. "We will leave you two alone." She moved around him and walked out of the room.

Taking a few steps forward, Emil squinted til he could see the bed.  
The figure in the bed was sitting up. Suddenly the figured laughed lightly. "Oh Emil, i'm glad you came. Come over here."

Emil blushed and went over to the side of the bed. There in the bed sat Lloyd. Lloyd looked fine except for his slightly paled face and tired look.

"Oh Lloyd! Are you ok?" Emil gasped. Lloyd smiled. "Of course I am. Removing the Exsphere simply made me incredibly weak."

Emil sighed and layed his head on the side of the bed. "I was so worried about you." Feeling a hand ruffling his hair, Emil looked up and saw such a tender look on Lloyd's face.

"Emil... It makes me so happy to know how much you cared about me. And to see you stand up and fight Fakira, well I was stunned, though I figured that it was simply Ratatosk controlling you."

Emil stood up, both his hands on the bed as his eyes glowed. "No it wasn't. I was the one in control. Ratatosk was simply giving me more of his power to help me fight her." Lloyd was startled by Emil's sudden outburst.  
"Well then..." Lloyd gave Emil his small half grin and said, "I'm proud of you Emil."Emil's legs threatened to collapse out from under him.

"It was nothing. You saved me from Fakira when I was in the Temple of Ice."

Lloyd reached over and placed one hand on Emil's. "Yes but she didn't show me her full power. She showed hers to you, and you still managed to defeat her."

Emil looked down and blushed. "I did it... for you." Lloyd smiled and moved his hand under Emil's. intertwining their hands together.

"You fought hard for me because you care about me right? That's why I love you Emil." Lloyd said, smiling.  
Emil blushed and looked away, which Lloyd didn't allow by using his other hand to cup Emils chin, forcing him to look at Lloyd.

Leaning closer, Lloyd breathed. "I love you Emil." Making the gap between their lips disappear, Lloyd gave Emil a soft chaste kiss before leaning back. Emil had his eyes closed and was blushing deeply.

Lloyd looked at the door that was closed and said, "Now there is still the matter of talking to Marta about us."

Emil opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh don't worry about her. I already talked to her."  
Lloyd looked at him startled. "What happened? Are you ok?" He reached over and moved his hand on Emil's cheek. Emil laughed. "I'm fine Lloyd, she is ok with everything."

Lloyd removed his hand and smiled. "Thank god. So since she is ok with it, and most of the others know already, I guess our relationship doesn't need to be a secret." Emil looked away, turning red. "I-I guess so.. but we should still b-" Emil was cut off by Lloyd's soft lips.

"I'm so happy. I get to have my beloved Emil all to myself." Lloyd said against Emil's lips. Emil pulled away.  
"S-shut up..." Emil admonished him, blushing.

Pulling Emil back, Lloyd whispered. "Never." Before both boys got lost in the deep passionate kiss.

* * *

A week had passed since the fight against Fakira in Flanoir. The village was better than ever, thanks to the help of the World Regeneration Heroes.

Lloyd was much better and after he and Emil confess to the group about their relationship, (Which Sheena wasn't happy with at first and had thrown a few chairs at them.) both Emil and Lloyd left Flanoir to wander around the Island.

Both boys were happily chatting, hand in hand, before Emil stopped and stared forward. Lloyd turned and looked at Emil. "What's wrong?"

"Look." Emil pointed and Lloyd looked in the direction Emil was pointing. There, only 20 feet away, sat a Shelter.  
Lloyd looked back at Emil and smiled. "It's the exact Shelter where we confessed our love for each other."

Emil blushed and punched Lloyd's shoulder lightly. "Don't just blurt it out loud!" Lloyd leaned closer. "Aww why not? It's not like anyone can hear us but you and me."

Emil blushed darker and looked away. "Still..."  
Lloyd pulled Emil closer and embraced him, whispering, "Since this Shelter was the first place we confessed our love. Let's do something else in it for the first time."

Emil moved his head and looked at Lloyd. "Like what."  
Lloyd looked at him with lust filled eyes as he said. "Make love."

Emil gaped at him and tried to pull away. "What? No way!" Lloyd just grinned as he dragged Emil to the Shelter. Emil was bright red and tried to pull away, even though he was somewhat thrilled with the idea.

"I'm going to mess you up, all night long." Lloyd said, grinning.  
Emil turned red. "No! Llloooyyydd!"

And that is the end of the two Lovers, who lived together as one.

**Well that is the end! How was it? First story i've ever written that I actually finished! I think I accomplished something good! -pumps fists- Well review if ya want and I hope you enjoyed it! Now what should I write next? Send me a message of some ideas! XD**  
**~Nya**


End file.
